


Stargazer

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Emociones, F/F, Love, Romance, Timidez, Trabajo, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Hifumi, la que nunca sonríe, la que no es capaz apenas de mirar a la cara cuando dice algo y se calla lo más importante, tiene un tierno secreto guardado a simple vista, en la oficina donde trabaja. Será Aoba quien lo descubra por curiosidad.
Relationships: Suzukaze Aoba/Takimoto Hifumi
Kudos: 6





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Stargazer: del inglés. Astrónomo o astrólogo. Literalmente “El que mira u observa las estrellas”.

Las noches de trabajo se pueden hacer muy duras. Puede ser porque estudias y estás en época de exámenes finales; puede ser porque trabajas en un Burger King cobrando una miseria en el último turno para tener tiempo a lo largo del día; puede ser por todo a la vez; puede ser porque tu trabajo te ocupa tanto tiempo que ni descansas…

Para Aoba Suzukaze era algo parecido al último caso. Ella tenía fechas de entrega, pero no estudiaba. Trabajaba en su propio paraíso, diseñando personajes para videojuegos en la empresa donde también trabajaba su ídolo y su jefa, Ko Yagami.

—Trabajar un sábado de noche… se ha vuelto una costumbre, ¿verdad? —le decía la jefa de Aoba, que tenía la manía de SIEMPRE dormir allí.

—Pues sí, eso parece. —“Espero no convertirme enteramente en ti”, pensó la menor de pelo azul, algo incómoda, pues tenía a su ídolo en ropa interior. A cualquier persona que la idolatrara le encantaría, menos a ella.

En realidad, todo el equipo se quedaba a trabajar. No era algo que se pudiera solucionar en dos días, había que estar muy despierto. Aoba, en parte, lo prefería así. Le encantaba formar vínculos estrechos de formas extrañas con sus compañeras. Con su mejor amiga Nenecchi (como la llamaba ella) había sucedido así por sus aficiones poco comunes y la persecución mutua. Era una amistad curiosa, la suya.

Aoba se llevaba bien con todas sus compañeras de trabajo, pero entre ellas destacaba una: Hifumi Takimoto, una misteriosa chica de pelo oscuro y ojos suaves que era incapaz de mirar a la cara al hablar si empezar a tartamudear. Cuando la poca voluntad de comunicarse le flaqueaba en el trabajo, en vez de responder como una persona normal, se comunicaba con mensajes instantáneos cargados de emoticonos que en teoría no podía usar.

Muchas personas se habían intentado acercar a Hifumi, sin éxito. Siempre cedía ante su propia presión y se derrumbaba. Sabían unas pocas cosas curiosas, como que su casa era un baluarte para la soledad y la tranquilidad, que tenía un erizo monísimo y que era super agradable cuando no había contacto visual. Y ya estaba todo.

Objetivo de esa noche para Aoba: bueno, el primero, trabajar. Pero el segundo en importancia era conseguir algo nuevo de la chica misteriosa. Y sabía que se convertiría en un pequeño diablo travieso intentando conseguirlo.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Trabajar. Sería divertido hacer una tonelada de aldeanos de relleno para el videojuego en una sola noche. Maldito el momento en el que Aoba se propuso para hacerlo. Todo fuera para mantener a la jefa Yagami de buen humor… y vestida.

El equipo estaba en silencio. Cuatro chicas en ese cubículo. Dos más (las jefas) en el siguiente. El gato gordo durmiendo en un rincón. Toda la sección de programación en silencio, bastante más allá. Era muy fácil desconcentrarse y quedarse dormida encima de la pantalla táctil de diseño.

Y el tiempo podía pasar volando, comiendo cualquier porquería a la vez que se trabajaba.

—Hajime, no te duermas —la avisó Aoba. Otra de las compañeras, con su pelo corto y energía inagotable, irónicamente era la primera en dormirse.

—Lo siento…

—Son las 2 de la madrugada —añadió Yun, la cuarta diseñadora del cubículo—, puedes dormir un ratito.

—¡No se hable más! —saltó Hajime, animada de golpe. Lo que le costó una regañina del cubículo de al lado y la mirada escéptica de sus compañeras—. Vale, me quedo un rato más…

Aoba miró a Hifumi. Ella estaba firme, no flaqueaba, no hablaba, apenas miraba a su alrededor. Seguía a lo suyo, con su diseño, con sus manos volando en el proceso. Era una habilidad pasmosa.

Pero ella misma también era buena, si ya se había pulido una tercera parte de todo lo que le quedaba en poco menos de cuatro horas. Y lo peor ya había pasado.

—Te has montado un horario, veo —le comentó Hajime. La experta en distraerse, desde luego.

—Sí. Pronto descansaré, lo necesito.

Pasó otra hora más. Yun, sin decir nada, se había debajo de su mesa a dormir. Hajime daba cabezadas. Aoba estaba empezando a imitarla. Hifumi se había vuelto fuerte escuchando su música con los cascos, pero casi no movía el lápiz táctil. Sin embargo, la pantalla reflejaba sus ojos marinos tan timidetes. Seguía despierta.

—Tendrías que descansar, Hifumi —le aconsejó Aoba, cuando ella misma se disponía a dormir una horita o así.

—Y-yo, eh… no te preocupes… du-duerme. —Timidez de nivel normal en Hifumi.

—No te fuerces demasiado —le dijo, para acabar.

Aoba se echó a dormir. Y fue apenas cerrar los ojos y empezar a soñar. El ruidoso ventilador del ordenador le dio un sueño en el que un tifón arrasaba la oficina y levantaba el tejado y toooodo el trabajo se iba a tomar viento (literalmente).

El susto hizo que se despertara de repente, abriendo los ojos como platos. Miró el reloj: le quedaban tres cuartos de hora para descansar. Se dio media vuelta, para evitar ese estúpido ventilador, y quedó cabeza con cabeza con Hajime, que dormía encogida.

“Mucho mejor”, sonrió Aoba, volviendo a quedar dormida enseguida.

Y volvió a soñar. El silencio era el que comandaba ese sueño. Era un simple prado sin nada más que montaña al fondo, un cielo azul y el sonido de los pájaros cantar. Aoba se sintió relajada y se tumbó oníricamente en la hierba. Podría quedarse dormida dentro de ese sueño mismo.

Una sombra cruzó su vista entonces.

Aoba se incorporó, pero no había nada. Era como si hubiera visto a alguien quieto pasar muy rápido, como una imagen borrosa de tele. ¡Y otra vez! Pero lo pudo ver bien: era Hifumi. Era como si ella interfiriera en su sueño desde el mundo real.

¡Tercera vez! Aoba se preocupó, intentó conservar la imagen de su amiga cerca, pero se desvanecía cada vez y la pobre chica sentía la necesidad de llorar sin remedio, y lloraba en sueños, y lloraba en la realidad sin saberlo, y sentía que había perdido a alguien extremadamente importante para ella.

La última vez que Hifumi apareció en esa esencia rara, tuvo tiempo de verse como humana de carne y hueso. Aoba, descontrolada por sus lágrimas y por el sueño, se echó a los brazos de la mayor para abrazarla.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas, no te vayas, te he echado muchísimo de menos!

Hifumi tembló violentamente por su timidez habitual, que hasta en sueños persistía, pero consiguió articular unas pocas palabras con éxito:

—No me iré nunca más.

Aoba apretó más el abrazo hasta sentir que ahogaba a su compañera de trabajo y, luego, la soltó como si le pesaran los brazos.

Lo último que vio en ese sueño antes de despertar definitivamente fue una flor rosa, delicada, flotando delante de ella. Aoba sonrió con ternura. La quería para ella.

—Aoba, despierta —la zarandearon. Hajime se había despertado antes—. Te has pasado un poco de la hora. Estás… ¿llorando?

—Eh, esto… eso parece… —dijo, secándose las lágrimas. Se encontraba extrañamente contenta y descansada y tenía ganas de echar un vistazo a su entorno de trabajo normal y ver la nuca de Hifumi, tan concentrada—. ¿Me he dormido mucho?

—No, solamente media horita.

No encontró a Hifumi en su sitio.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Aoba, señalando el único sitio vacío del cubículo.

—No lo sé, cuando hemos despertado Yun y yo ya no estaba. Por las noches suele desaparecer, creo que hasta cambia de piso.

—Pero si los ascensores no funcionan de noche…

Hajime se encogió de hombros y dejó salir a Aoba de su escondite. Ella, intrigada, pensó que ya correría un poco más a hacer los aldeanos que le quedaban. Valía la pena buscar a su amiga. Quería verla. Quería saber que estaba bien. Era irracional, la había visto una hora atrás y, sin embargo…

—Voy a buscarla —dijo, decidida.

—No tardes mucho.

Digamos que no la hicieron mucho caso. Mejor así. Aoba se guardaba algo para Hifumi que no quería que nadie más supiera, después de un sueño tan impactante como aquél.

Se puso a pensar: “Hifumi es solitaria y tímida. Ir a visitar a un compañero de oficina no sería propio de ella. Por tanto, estaría en alguna planta donde no hubiera nadie. Además, odiaba un poco la oscuridad en los edificios, como yo misma, así que tendría que buscar un lugar con un poco de luz… Pues directa a las escaleras.”

Y allí que se fue. Era un sitio iluminado, pero no se oía nada. Aoba tuvo esa curiosidad de niña por explorarlo y se fue hacia los pisos superiores. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y ella ni tenía acceso a ellas, pues su tarjeta no valía, así que se conformó con subir hasta el último piso. Había una puerta entreabierta que daba acceso al tejado.

Tuvo la corazonada que Hifumi estaba detrás de esa puerta. Tragó saliva, dispuesta a liberar su angustia, pero cuando por fin pudo visualizar el exterior, se detuvo, sorprendida, olvidando todo lo que pensaba un segundo atrás.

Hifumi estaba allí. Sola. Sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Y era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo. Ella nunca sonreía. Jamás había sonreído desde que Aoba empezó a trabajar en la oficina. O por lo menos de forma tan… libre, tan sencilla, tan suave. Aquella era otra Hifumi, la intocable, el ciervo solitario en un bosque lleno de animales que lo asustarían. Miraba el cielo, como si ponderara a qué estrella le sonreiría a continuación, como si cada una de ellas lo mereciera por su simple existencia.

“No puedo…”, procesó Aoba mentalmente. No era capaz de interrumpir aquello. No era capaz de asustar al ciervo. No era capaz de poner un estúpido sueño por delante. No era capaz de ser egoísta.

Tenía que volver a su trabajo. Pero justamente antes de girarse, vio que su compañera tenía justo delante una maceta con flores. Hifumi las olía de vez en cuando, Aoba podía verlo. Y eran como las de su sueño. El mismo tono de rosa. Igual de bien abiertas. Era una coincidencia que le daba que pensar, además que era una imagen de oro más a la lista de rarezas de Hifumi.

Se marchó, tranquila y calmada por esas bellas imágenes, tan relajantes. Cuando volvió, no dijo nada, se sentó y siguió con sus aldeanos. Hajime le preguntó dónde estaba, pero no Aoba dijo que no la había encontrado. Y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Hifumi apareció.

—Te hemos estado buscando —la regañó Hajime.

—Y-yo e-estaba en… y-yo…

—Aoba no te ha encontrado, ¿dónde estabas?

—E-eh…

—Da igual Hajime, ya está aquí… —la excusó Aoba, en su lugar.

—Bueno, sigamos trabajando. —Y se rindió.

Hajime se giró y Aoba le hizo una señal positiva con el pulgar a su amiga. Ella asintió, sonriendo tímidamente, con sus brazos encogidos en su cuerpo, y volvió a sentarse. Ya había vuelto a ser el ciervo asustadizo de siempre. A Aoba le apenó un poco ese cambio repentino, pero tampoco le molestaba cómo era con la gente. Era extrañamente dulce. Y, sin embargo, quería volver a ver a aquella criatura libre, como en el tejado.

La noche se hizo día, todos los cubículos trabajando, todos acelerando el paso. Nadie tuvo tiempo de siquiera respirar. Aoba se olvidó por completo del sueño y de la visión en el tejado, aunque no podía evitar ir mirando a Hifumi discretamente. Su trabajo era lo más importante, de nuevo, y tenía que tenerlo listo al final del día.

No hubo comidas regulares. Hubo cabezadas de sueño dos o tres veces más. Aoba tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacerse otro descanso, tumbada bajo el ordenador. Tuvo la esperanza de tener un sueño bonito, pero no soñó nada. Levantó algo menos cansada que antes de dormir y punto. Y el resto del grupo siguió un proceso similar, incluida Hifumi, que no salió del cubículo excepto para ir al baño.

Cuando ya quedaba poco para cerrar de nuevo, ya a punto de anochecer, Ko Yagami se presentó en el cubículo:

—¡Hemos terminado a tiempo! Creo que ya podemos irnos todas a casa a descansar definitivamente.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo! —soltó Hajime, casi saltando de la silla.

—¡Espero no tener que veros el pelo hasta dentro de dos días! —añadió Yun, decidida a seguir a su compañera.

Yagami se fijó en que Hifumi seguía trabajando. O más bien mirando la pantalla. Era un tanto extraño.

—¿Takimoto? —susurró la jefa.

—Hifumi…

Estaba durmiendo, allí, tal cual, apoyada en su hombro. Estaba agotada. Aoba y Ko se miraron, sonriendo con ternura, y la pequeña la despertó para, por lo menos, moverla de sitio hasta su cama improvisada. Ko comprobó que todo su trabajo estaba terminado, de paso.

—Hifumi, vamos, túmbate… —susurró Aoba, esta vez.

Entonces la pobre chica despertó de un salto y estuvo a punto de perder los nervios por la proximidad de Aoba, ¡y eso que no era nada!

—¡E-estoy despierta!

Y no volvió a tener tentativa de cabecear. Aoba decidió no mencionar nada de lo que había pasado durante la noche, en ese estado de privación de sueño que tenían todas.

—Hasta dentro de dos días, descansad mucho —se despidió Ko Yagami.

—Adiós —saludaron Aoba e Hifumi.

Ellas tampoco tardaron en separarse, pues vivían en zonas bastante diferentes y alejadas. Aoba se mantuvo callada, aunque despertando a su amiga cuando era necesario.

* * *

Dos días después, Aoba volvía al trabajo impaciente por ver a Hifumi de nuevo. No había tenido más sueños ni pesadillas como la de esa noche, pero le era igual, ella quería verla. Aunque no sabía ni cómo manejar la situación.

Por ese toque cobarde que tenía en el fondo, en vez de entrar directamente al cubículo, se fue al tejado. Sin razón aparente, solamente intuición. Aún no había amanecido del todo, pues con los nervios había llegado tempranísimo. Se veían aún las estrellas.

“Ella estaba aquí…”, pensó Aoba, colocándose en el sitio exacto, para oler también aquellas flores. Vistas de cerca, las reconoció de haberlas puesto en el juego. Magnolias rosas. Eran preciosas, aunque solamente sabía que lo eran.

—¡A-Aoba!

Era Hifumi, que acababa de aparecer.

—Hola, Hifumi, lo siento si te he robado el sitio —dijo sin querer. Hifumi se puso más nerviosa y Aoba vio cómo le temblaban las piernas, dispuestas a irse en la dirección opuesta—. L-lo siento, yo…

—¿Me viste el otro día? —preguntó de carrerilla.

—Sí, yo… estaba preocupada… —No tuvo agallas de decir porqué—. ¿Te gusta este sitio? —Hifumi asintió, nerviosa, y se acercó cual cervatillo acobardado hacia Aoba—. Me encanta. No sabía que exisitiera.

—Es mi… pequeño refugio.

Aoba sonrió. Entendía lo que quería decir. Hifumi vivía tan lejos que era difícil no querer encontrar un lugar tranquilo durante las horas de descanso.

—Te guardaré el secreto. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡N-no! Para nada. —Hifumi intentó respirar y relajarse, y lo consiguió lo justo para explicarse un poco—. Me gustaba mucho la astronomía. No se me daba bien, pero me gustaba. Siempre me ha encantado observar el cielo.

—No lo sabía… Por eso sonreías tanto, qué dulce…

—¡¿L-lo viste?!

—Lo siento, sí, yo… bueno, no pude evitarlo.

Hifumi respiró, considerablemente más relajada, por el hecho de ya no poder ocultar más tiempo su lado alegre. No fue capaz de sonreír, pero ya no temblaba tanto.

—V-vengo aquí con… esto. —Señaló su mp3 y sus cascos. Tenía una canción puesta, Stargazer, de Blood Stain Child—. Me inspira.

—Pega contigo —añadió Aoba, sonriendo. Hifumi quiso desaparecer en ese instante, pero optó por no moverse un pelo—. El otro día tuve una pesadilla. Te desvanecías. Fue por el sueño que te encontré aquí. —De nuevo, un silencio un tanto incómodo—. Y-yo… no sé cómo decir esto…

—¡¿Qu-quieres subir aquí conmigo otras veces?! —soltó Hifumi, gritando sin querer. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Ya estaba dicho, no podía empeorar—. Por favor.

Aoba se quedó paralizada, sorprendida y feliz. Hifumi ni siquiera la miraba, pero notó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso. La menor tuvo la impresión que si se lanzaba, si hacía lo que pensaba, abrazarla, rompería el momento. En lugar de eso, la miró con dulzura y aceptó la proposición con cuidado:

—Por supuesto que subiremos. ¿Nos quedamos ahora? Aún hay estrellas.

Hifumi asintió levemente, sonriendo un poquitín, y se puso al lado de Aoba. Ésta no la vería todo lo libre que podía ser, pero sonreía, ya era algo. Se limitó a mirar el cielo, como su compañera, y oliendo las magnolias de vez en cuando.

Su corazón se encogió y saltó de alegría cuando Hifumi deslizó los dedos entre los de Aoba en un suave agarre.

Hifumi, el ciervo tímido, sonriendo con total libertad.

FIN


End file.
